


Another Frontier

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Captain's Wife [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> There is one frontier Jean Luc Picard and Vash never thought they would discover.<br/>-<br/>Written for prompt #13 at "Dove_Drabbles" Whisper in the dark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Frontier

**Title:** Another Frontier  
**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
**Fandom** Star Trek: The Next Generation  
**Beta:** none  
**Rating:** G/K  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 1217  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
**Notes:** Written for prompt #13 at "Dove_Drabbles" Whisper in the dark  
**Summary:** There is one frontier Jean Luc Picard and Vash never thought they would discover.

 **Another Frontier**  
The door chimed to the Captain’s quarters

“Come in.” Vash called out.

The door opened and Beverly Crusher came in.

“You wanted to see me?” Beverly asked as she sat down in the chair across from Vash.

“I think I have a touch of space sickness.” Vash said.

Beverly took out her tricorder and scanned Vash. She showed the screen to her patient. “It’s not space sickness.”

“That can’t be right. There is no way that could happen. Well there is but it’s just not possible.” Vash looked at the screen again. “Scan me again just to be sure.”

Beverly scanned her again and the results were the same.

“Beverly, don’t say anything to Jean Luc. I need to talk to him first.” Vash said as she stared at the screen again.

“I won’t breathe a word. But I am surprised you haven’t felt sick before now.” Beverly said.

“We were going through that asteroid field the last two weeks and with all the course corrections I thought it was just space sickness.” Vash said.

Beverly smiled. “I’ll give you something for the nausea come by later for a full work up.”

Beverly took out a hypospray and gave Vash an injection.

“I will. I have ‘First Contact Day’ to plan with Counselor Troi. Then I have to attend the officer’s wives luncheon.” Vash sighed. “I have as many duties as Jean Luc. Who did all this before we were married?”

“Deanna and I did some of it and there were a few volunteers. You are doing fine. We are having much more fun with you around.” Beverly said. “I have to get back.”

“Thank you.” Vash said as they stood up. “Now to get through the day. I will have to wait to tell Jean Luc. I don’t like to bother him on the bridge. He gets embarrassed when I show up and get affectionate.”

Beverly laughed. “Good luck.”

Vash took a deep breath when the door closed behind Beverly. Her emotions were everywhere and she had to be at Deanna Troi’s office in twenty minutes. She hoped she wouldn’t give herself away.

An hour later Deanna and Vash were putting the final touches on the ‘First Contact Day’ celebration plan’s when Deanna gave Vash a curious look.

“Are you feeling all right? You seem to be very emotional.” Deanna said.

“It’s nothing.” Vash said.

Deanna put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. “If you and the Captain are having problems ….”

“No we’re not.” Vash said. “It’s nothing. We should get going to the luncheon. It won’t look good for the wives of the Captain and First Officer being late.”

Deanna smiled. “Vash, you know you can talk to me if there is anything bothering you.”

“I know. Jean Luc speaks so highly of you. If there was something, I wouldn’t hesitate to take you up on the offer.” Vash said.

Deanna smiled. She could help feeling that Vash was holding something back.

Ten minutes later they were both on opposite sides of Ten Forward talking to groups of officers wives. Deanna still felt there was something not right with the Captains wife.

After the luncheon, Vash went back to their quarters to try to come up with what she was going to say to Jean Luc. She sat for about an hour and a half before it came to her.

Vash decided she shouldn’t wait and took the chance to see if Jean Luc could talk to her now. She went to the bridge and to see if he was busy.

Vash stepped off the turbo lift onto the bridge and Will Riker looked up.

“He is in the ready room, Vash.” Riker flashed a smile.

“Thank you Commander.” Vash went to the door and hit the chime. She heard Jean Luc call out to come in as the door opened.

“Do you have a minute, dear?” Vash said as the door closed behind her.

“Barely, I was just about to come find you.” Picard said.

“Why?” Vash asked as she rounded the desk and sat on his lap.

Picard made a face at the gesture but put his arms around her anyway.

“Deanna said you were upset about something.” Picard said. “I think I know why. You’re upset that you can’t get to that new dig on Vulcan. I know it was a disappointment but they are not letting any off worlders participate in the excavation. I love to see it too but we can’t.”

“It’s not that.” Vash said.

“Have I done something?” Picard looked at her. He couldn’t think of anything he could have done to make her upset.

“Well, you and I did something.” Vash said.

“Vash, I don’t have time for puzzles.” Picard admonished her.

“Fine.” Vash ran her hand over his head and caressed his cheek. “We are going to have a baby.”

“What? That is impossible we are too old to….” Picard looked up at her. “You are not joking are you?”

Vash shook her head. “Believe me Jean Luc I was just as shocked as you are when Beverly showed me the tricorder with it right there on it.  
We are going to be parents and I am farther along than I even suspected.”

“When did we……..” Picard could even bring himself to say it.

“That last trip to Risa most likely.” Vash sighed.

“That was almost three months ago.” Picard put his hand on her stomach. “I never thought this would happen.”

“You said the same thing when we got married.” Vash laughed. “Only Beverly knows. I didn’t want it getting out until I told you. I still need to be thoroughly checked out but I feel fine.”

“I want you to do that now. We must be careful.” Picard said. “I can’t believe we are having a child at our age. I will be a very old man before our child is an adult.”

“You’re an old man now.” Vash teased. “I’ll go but not a word to anyone.”

Picard helped her stand. “I will be late. So don’t wait up.”

“I know.” Vash kissed him and left.

Riker watched as Vash got on the turbo lift. He was beginning to be as curious as Deanna.

It took two solid hours of tests before Beverly gave Vash the news that she and the baby were healthy.

Vash went home and waited for Jean Luc in the dark. She was so excited she couldn’t sleep.

After a while she heard the door to their quarters open and Picard tried to slip in quietly.

He heard a whisper in the dark. “Jean Luc?”

“Vash you should be sleeping.” Picard pulled off his jacket and sat on the bed. “What did Beverly say?”

“She said everything is perfect.” Vash said.

Picard breathed a sigh of relief. He leaned over to kiss her and whispered. “Good.”

“Jean Luc, it’s a boy.” Vash whispered. She didn’t need to see his face to know that he was smiling.

Picard kissed her. “I always knew life with you would bring me more surprises than I could have ever dreamed of.”

“Come to bed, Papa.” Vash kissed him. “You will need your rest too.”

Picard quickly undressed and slipped in beside her. He pulled her close. He nuzzled her neck. ”Thank you.”


End file.
